Monsters in our pockets!
by katmar1994
Summary: 18 year old Clover and 10 year old Carrie always thought monsters didn't exist until they meet four real monsters who were shrunk! Now these two need to help their new friends get back to normal size and stop the bad monsters, will they succeed or fail? I don't own Monsters in my pocket only my oc
1. The big shrink!

[ **Dr. Davenport speaking** ]

 _Deep within a Transylvanian Mountain_

 _The worlds most evil monsters were imprisoned there_

 _And I, Dr. Henry Davenport, the Invisible Man was their jailer_

 _Alas, my friends and I underestimated our evil prisoner, Vampire_

 _He planed to escape, by shrinking!_

 _But the spell shrank Monster Mountain instead_

 _And flew us, all the way to Los Angels_

 _Now we must recapture those evil monsters_

 _Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast,_

 _But it isn't easy when your one inch high._

 _Edger Raven the world famous horror writer_

 _Was the only human who might truly understand our predicament_

 _Unfortunately, he was away but his 18 and 10 year old daughters Clover and Carrie weren't_

 _Now were just monsters in their pockets_

 _Monsters in our pockets_

Dr. Davenport pov: It was a normal day here on Monster Mountain my friends and I were just about to bring food to the bad monsters who are always trying to escape.

"Now remember chaps. That we mustn't fall for any tricks." I said to my friends. "Don't worry, Mon. We'll be careful." Wolf-Mon said to me while Big Ed and Mummy nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." I said to them, we went down to the dungeon where all the bad monsters are kept. "I really don't like it down here." Big Ed said to us, I patted his arm for reassurance.

"It'll be alright, Big Ed. We won't be down here for long." Mummy said to Big Ed, once we got down to the dungeon all four of us started to give the bad monsters there food then I went to give Vampire his food.

Just as I got to his cell I saw that Vampire had created a potion. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted at Vampire. "Your too late, Invisible Man!" Vampire said to me, my friends and I tried to stop Vampire but something went wrong with his potion.

Monster Mountain was shirking with us in it then the whole castle just left the mountain and crashed. "Oh, what happened Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked me.

"Where are we?" Big Ed asked me as we all took account the evil monsters who still their cells.

"I don't know. But look!" I said while pointing to three empty cells. "Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast are gone!" Mummy exclaimed, we went outside of the castle to see where we've ended up.

"I say. It looks as though we've ended up in Los Angeles." I said to my friends. "What're we gonna do?" Mummy asked me, I then found someone who can help us with our problem.

"We have to find Edger Raven." I said t my friends, so we all took off in the direction that Edger Raven's house was in. "This is it, chaps." I said to my friends.

We had to use the mail slot to get inside of the house, we saw that was really big and not just because we were small.

Third person pov: When the four good monsters were in the house they looked around. "So how do we find Edger Raven?" Mummy asked his friends.

The foursome were about to start their search when they heard a little girls voice.

"Oh my gosh! Real monsters!" The little girl said, the four good monsters looked up and saw a little human girl with brown hair that was in a side ponytail it was held with a dark green ribbon.

She has dark green eyes and was wearing a black dress with a dark green long sleeved jacket that stop at her writs along with green socks and black sneakers.

"Sis? What're you going on about?" An older girl asked, Dr. Davenport's breath hitched in his throat when the older girl came into the room.

"She's beautiful." Dr. Davenport thought to himself as he kept staring at the older human girl with an interest he's never had before.

The older girl has long light brown hair that goes down to her waist but was in a ponytail, she has light emerald green eyes.

And was wearing a dark blue short tank top on under light tan overalls with white socks and her sneakers were black and red.

"Look sis! Real monsters." The younger girl said as she held up the four monsters. "Um. They look like toys to me." The older girl said to the younger one.

"Actually, we are real." Big Ed said to the sisters with a smile on his face, the older girl gasped in shock.

"W-what?" The older girl asked him. "We'll explain everything." Dr. Davenport said to the sisters, so they all went to the living room and Dr. Davenport told the girls about how he and his friends had been shrunk down due to Vampire's potion.

"So you then came here looking for our Dad." The older girl started. "Hoping that he could help get you back to normal size?" The younger girl asked him.

"Yep. That's right." Wolf-Mon said to them with a laid back smile, he could tell that these girls were nice and friendly.

"Um, who are you you two? If you don't mind my asking." Mummy asked the girls, they smiled at the monsters. "I'm Clover Raven." Clover said to them as smirk.

"I'm Carrie Raven." Carrie said to the good monsters with a smile. "And we're the Raven Sisters!" Both girls said together with smiles.

"The Raven Sisters?" Big Ed asked them. "That's right. I'm 18 and Carrie is 10." Clover said to Big Ed with a grin.

"May we please speak to Edger Raven?" Dr. Davenport asked the girls. "Sorry, but Dad's on a book signing tour." Carrie said to him.

She and Clover then told the good monsters that their father is a famous horror story writer.

"What should we do now Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked his friends. "Maybe we can help you." Clover said to the good monsters.

She told them about her idea of how to get them back to their normal size and that they could stay at their house.

"I suppose we could." Dr. Davenport said to Clover, so he began to work on a formula to help reverse the spell.

While the girls got out Carrie's chemistry set that she had gotten for her birthday a few weeks ago.

"We got the chemistry set. We'll have to put it down in the basement." Carrie said to the monsters while coming into the living room.

"That's fine. We've got to get these ingredients for the formula." Dr. Davenport said to them while looking at Clover.

"We'll have to get them tomorrow since the store's closed at the hour." Clover said to him, so everyone agreed that's what they'd do tomorrow.

"Clover, will you sing to me?" Carrie asked her big sister using the puppy dog pout.

"Sure thing." Clover said to Carrie with a smile, she turned on some music and started to sing. [Play Return To Me full version from Winx Club]

[ **Clover** ]

 _Walking my childhood shores_

 _I miss you so,_

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry till the water's blue_

 _Where whales still sing_

 _Remember when we sang it too_

 _I close my eyes and you,_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales,_

 _You are always here_

Mama _you'd be so proud_

 _The way I shine_

 _Wish that you could see me now_

 _Oh great creatures of the sea_

 _Please hold her voice_

 _For of all eternity_

 _And like a siren's lullaby_

 _I know you always will_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales,_

 _You are always here_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Always_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales,_

 _You are always here_

 _In the song of the whales,_

 _You are always here_

 _Always._

Clover pov: When I was done singing I saw that Carrie had fallen asleep just like she does every time I sing this song to her. "I'd better put her to bed." I thought to myself.

I picked my little sister bride-style and took her up to her room then I put Carrie in her pj's after that I pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Sleep tight my little light." I whispered to Carrie then I kissed her forehead. "Good night Clover." Carrie said to me in her sleep.

When I got back downstairs I went and told the good monsters that they can sleep in Dad's room. "Are you sure?" Big Ed asked me with hope in his voice.

"I'm positive. Dad's not here and you'll feel right at home." I said to him and the others with a smile.

So, I took them right to Dad's room and they looked around in awe. "It's amazing, Mon." Wolf-Mon said to me, all four monsters were very comfortable in Dad's room. "Thank you." They said to me.

"Your welcome." I said with a giggle, once I knew they'd be fine I went to my room and put on my blue pajama dress shirt with white shorts then I got into bed but didn't fall asleep just yet.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now. Will Carrie and I be able to help our new friends." I thought with worry, I really hope we don't have a-run-in with bad monsters anytime soon.

"I need to calm down." I whispered to myself, so I thought of a song and started to sing it. [Play Daylight's End from League Of Legends]

[ **Clover** ]

 _Ask not the sun why she sets_

 _Why she shrouds her light away_

 _Or why she hides her glowing gaze_

 _When night turns crimson gold to grey_

 _For silent falls the guilty sun_

 _As day to dark does turn_

 _One simple truth she dare not speak_

 _Her light can only blind and burn_

 _No mercy for the guilty_

 _Bring down their lying sun_

 _Blood so sliver black by night_

 _Upon their faces pale white_

 _Cruel moon bring the end_

 _The dawn will never rise again._

After I was I done singing the song that I consider a lullaby I fell asleep with one final thought on my mind. "What did Carrie and I get ourselves into this time?"

 **Alright! First chapter is up! I'd like to say that I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter. So, please review and no flames!**


	2. The Big Scream!

Carrie pov: Clover and I were in the basement with our monster friends and Dr. Davenport was going over the ingredients for the formula.

"One vile of balsamic vinegar, a teaspoon of taco sauce extra hot, once ounce of baking soda and test tube of diluted tomato ketchup." Dr. Davenport said out loud.

"Gosh Dr. Davenport. We could have a great picnic with those ingredients." I said to him. "Carrie's right about that." Clover said to us with a smile.

"Finding a growth formula is no laughing Ms. Raven, it's a precise and exacting science." Dr. Davenport said to Clover and I, we just rolled our eyes at him.

"It's not exactly great for my arm you know." Big Ed said to us. "Aw, poor little Big Ed. He's straining his stitches." I said as I reached for the test tubes.

"Don't touch that test tube it's fragile!" Dr. Davenport said to me. "Hey, it's my chemistry set." I said to him. "Come on you two we can work this out." Clover said to us but we ignored her.

"And it's my job to see that we get big before Vampire's evil monsters do. And that won't happen with you playing around." Dr. Davenport said to me, I frowned at him.

"How long do I have to hold these things Doc?" Big Ed asked Dr. Davenport. "Patience Big Ed." Doc said to him. "I hope the moment is soon Mon. I can't take to many more round trips." Wolf-Mon said to us.

"Here, Wolf-Mon. Let me stir that for you." Clover said to Wolf-Mon. "No, no, child! Don't touch that spoon! If even one single drop spills the experiment will be ruined." Dr. Davenport said to Clover.

"Gee, we're just trying to help. You guys are kinda small you know." Clover said to him. "In a moment I hope to readmit that." Dr. Davenport said to her, Clover just smirked at him.

"Fine. Why don't we just go read some of our Dad's books? He writes all about big monsters." I said as I tugged Clover over to the bookshelf. "Oh, boy." Clover muttered.

"Now that their out of our hair we can proceed. Pour in baking soda and diluted tomato ketchup. Mummy, increase heat precisely to medium." Dr. Davenport ordered Mummy.

"Medium, yes. You can depend on me Doc." Mummy said as he tried to move it. "Stuck. Gotta be a can of palm oil in here somewhere, I had it just a century ago. Oh, I haven't seen this since I remodeled my pyramid." Mummy said.

He hit the switch with a hammer and it went to high. "No, Mummy! The heats to high!" Dr. Davenport yelled, an explosion happened that startled Clover and I, so we looked to what had happened.

"Should let us help, Dr. Davenport." I said as I caught the monsters. "Sorry I'm such a kluzty mummy, Doc." Mummy said as Clover helped him.

"Accidents happen. Unfortunately the end result is, were no bigger than before." Dr. Davenport said to us. "No. But you're a lot squishier." I said to him as Clover and I laughed.

"I say." Dr. Davenport said. "Now these growing pains, I don't mind." Big Ed said, the monsters were now back to normal size, Clover got in front of me as we backed away.

"Were ourselves again." Dr. Davenport said to the others. "Gee, now you like real." I started but was cut off. "Monsters?" The monsters said to me. "You're not scared of us now, are you Carrie, Clover?" Big Ed asked us.

Clover and I glanced at each other. "Us? S-scared of a f-few monsters?" Clover asked him. "Nah. It was just kind of a shock." I said to him, Big Ed's bolts then shot out some electricity.

"What is all the racket down there?" A German voiced asked us. "It's Helga! Hide!" Clover and I said to our friends, so they hid in the dirty sheets. "We can't fit in these rags Mon." Wolf-Mon said to the others.

Just then they started to shrink again. "We can now. We're shrinking again." Big Ed said to his friends. "Oh, how do two children make such a mess? Even on the ceiling?" Helga asked Clover and I.

"Um, were growing stalagmite or is its stalactite?" I asked Clover. "Anyway our experiment kinda got out of hand and kablooeyed! Well that's science for you." Clover said to Helga.

"Oh, Helga think that Carrie and Clover have wild imagination. Just like your father." Helga said to us. "Now Helga must clean up. I start with the wash." Helga said picking up the sheets.

"No, Helga! We'll take these!" I said to Helga. "Ah, you two have helped enough for one day." Helga said to us, she put the sheets into the washing machine and turned it on. "Now what we gonna do?" Big Ed asked.

"Swim!" Dr. Davenport said as water came down. "This is a lot rougher then the Nile!" Mummy said as they started spinning. "Hang on chaps!" Dr. Davenport said to his friends.

"My stitching's gonna come lose!" Big Ed yelled out. "I know it won't be easy chaps. But if we can overcome this centripetal force we should be able to climb out." Dr. Davenport said to the others.

Just then Clover opened the washing machine and peered inside. "Boy, you guys sure spend a lot of time going in circles." Clover said to our friends, the sheets started flying out and so did the guys.

"Oh, thanks Mon." Wolf-Mon said to us. "Thanks, Carrie." Mummy said to me. "We would've escaped in any event, Ms. Raven. By the way your making another mess." Dr. Davenport said yo us.

"Carrie! Clover!" Helga said as she was hit by a wet sheet. "Oh, look at what you've done, such messy kids. Now go upstairs with you." Helga said to us. "Ja Helga." Clover and I said to her, so we left.

"I think I'm getting a cold. And it's all because of that H-Helga!" Big Ed said/sneezed. "Yeah, she be deadlier then Vampire, Mon." Wolf-Mon said to his friends.

"Not quiet. Until we can recapture him, our biggest threat will always be Vampire." Dr. Davenport said to his friends as they got dried off.

Third person pov: Vampire and Medusa were in the junk yard and Vampire was trying to put a dog under his control. "Look into my ring. I command you, you will listen only to me and obey!" Vampire said to the dog.

"Face it Vampire. Your power has shrunk along with your size. You can't even control a dog." Medusa laughed. "Silence Medusa! You couldn't turn a cricket to stone!" Vampire said to her.

He then looked at the dog again. "Now you listen to me dog. You will obey!" Vampire said. "I will obey." Swamp Beast said to Vampire as he came out of hiding.

"Well, I see that size hasn't effected Swamp Beats's brain. No, he's as dense as ever." Medusa said to Vampire. "I can't wait to turn him loose on that wrenched Invisible Man and his pathetic friends." Vampire said while flying around the dog.

"Maybe your ring needs a recharge Vampire." Medusa said to Vampire, they ran when the dog got free. "Get back! I'm your master you misbegotten mutt!" Vampire said to the dog.

Then when the dog split Swamp Beast in half and sniffed him, Swamp Beast said."Tag! You're it!" As he slapped the dog, the three bad monsters got away from the dog.

"Oh, I despise being small." Vampire said to himself. "Oh, it's your own fault. Your the genus who shrunk us in the first place." Medusa said to him. "Quiet back there. We're trying to watch the movie." A teen boy said.

"I just love trash." Swamp Beast said while eating a cup. "Then I'll be you'll like this movie. Did you ever see such a fake looking monster?" Medusa said to him. "Ahhhhhh!" The actress screamed.

"What a scream. Oh I love a good scream." Vampire said to the others, just then they started getting bigger. "Vampire! Somethings happening!" Medusa said to Vampire.

"Yes, we're growing. It must be the power of the scream." Vampire said to her. "Yes! I feel wonderful!" Medusa said to him. "Hey! How 'bout shutting up back there?" Teen boy said as and his girlfriend turned around.

They ran off when they saw the three evil monsters. "We're back. And soon I'll control the whole world." Vampire said. "Oh yeah? Your forgetting a few little problems. Like Invisible man and..." Medusa was cut off.

"We'll take care of them through their human friends, Carrie and Clover Raven." Vampire said to her. "I'll drive." Medusa said. "And I'll fly." Vampire said as he took off crashing into the movie screen.

The three evil monsters got to the Raven sisters house. "Well, I suppose you want an autograph. Mr. Raven is not at home, goodbye." Helga said to them. "Goodbye yourself." Medusa said as she turned Helga to stone.

"Who's there Helga?" Clover asked as she and Carrie looked down the stairs. "Your worst nightmare." Vampire said to them. "Vampire!" Both girls said in unison, he started to chase them.

"Oh, can we talk this over?" Carrie asked Vampire. "We can talk later, right now I'm dying of thirst!" Vampire said to her. "How 'bout a nice soda pop?" Clover asked while holding a soda out to him.

"Oh-no. I never drink soda pop." Vampire said to Clover. "Alright Vampire. We know how much you hate garlic, take this." Carrie said holding garlic. "Don't believe everything you read." Vampire said to them.

Vampire grabbed the Raven sisters and flew away. "Help!" They cried out. "That sounds like Carrie and Clover!" Wolf-Mon said to his friends. "Help!" The girls screamed out.

"Go on. Scream, scream, I love a good scream." Vampire said to them. "Help!" The sisters cried again, Vampire got away with the Raven sisters. "Help!" The girls called out again.

"Look at the size of Swamp Beast's footprints." Dr. Davenport said to his friends. "Oh, this is terrible. What're gonna do? They're big we're small they have the girls and I have a bad pain." Big Ed said to the others.

"Calm yourself Big Ed. First we must think logically and second Wolf-Mon gets a good whiff of this." Dr. Davenport said as Wolf-Mon sniffed the ground. "It smells like the landfill on a hot day. So?" Wolf-Mon asked.

"So. That Wolf-Mon nose should be able to track Swamp Beast's scent right back to the Vampire's lair." Dr. Davenport said. "I feel the blood pounding in my ears. Oh boy, rascta do!" Wolf-Mon said the howled.

Back at the junkyard Vampire dropped the Raven sisters into Swamp Beasts's waiting hands. "This is silly. Why can't you guys get along? I mean your all monsters." Carrie said to them.

"But were bad monsters." Medusa said to Carrie. "Once a bad monster always a bad monster." Clover said to Carrie. "Good, bad. We could still be friends. Listen Medusa, I really like your hair." Carrie said.

"Do you use a conditioner? Or just a snake charmer?" Clover asked her. "Oh, let me turn them to stone." Medusa said to Vampire. "No. I'm going to turn them into my slaves then they'll lure their friends to me so I can destroy them." Vampire said.

"No! We'd never hurt our friends." The Raven sisters said. "My will is to ." Vampire said to them. "Uh, no." Both girls said. "Look." Vampire said again. "Well maybe." They said to him.

The three evil monsters suddenly started to shrink. "Vampire your getting little. Oh, we're all getting little." Swamp Beast said to Vampire.

"The scream in the movie made us big once. We'll go back to the drive in and soon, we'll be bigger and badder than ever then the world will answer to me." Vampire said.

Just then the junkyard dog came and ran to Vampire. "I command you, don't let the girls escape." Vampire said to the dog. "Now's our chance." Carrie said to Clover, they were to run when the dog came over growling.

"Ohhhh." The girls whimpered if fear, the four good monsters showed up to the junkyard. "Whoever owned these legs first, must've had bad knees." Big Ed said while climbing a tire.

"Hm, I'm starting to pick up a different scent. Kinda familiar. Kinda like wolf or." Wolf-Mon said but stopped when the dog saw them. "Dog!" The monsters shouted and ran.

"Big dog!" Mummy shouted as he was used as chew toy. "We're here to rescue you, Ms. Raven." Dr. Davenport said to Carrie and Clover. "You call this rescuing us?" Carrie asked him.

"Looks more like we'll be doing the rescuing." Clover said as she ran to the dog. "Let go of our mummy you big mutt!" Carrie said to the dog. "Help!" Mummy screamed, Wolf-Mon bite the dog's tail causing him to let Mummy go and the girls to fall.

"Oh. Um good doggy." The girls said. "Big Ed, the girls are in danger." Dr. Davenport said to Big Ed. "The girls? In Danger?" Big Ed asked, he started growling and covered the dog with tires the dog was so scared that he ran away.

"I told you all along. We could take care of ourselves, right Big Ed? But our biggest battle lies ahead, we must find Vampire discover how he regained his size." Dr. Davenport said to the others.

"Oh, he's not big anymore. But we know how he got big." Clover said to him. "And we even know where he is. But you don't need our help anymore." Carrie said to them.

"Well, perhaps we could accept your help. Just this once." Dr. Davenport said to the girls and the others nodded in agreement, so Clover and Carrie told the guys what they found out.

Big Ed pov: We went back to the drive in but it was empty. "Hello? Anybody here?" Carrie asked. "Get me outta here! I know this is gonna sound crazy, but little monsters attacked me." The movie guy said to her and Clover.

"Monsters, that's silly. What did they want?" Clover asked him. "They wanted to see 'The Shrike' again. But I'd already sent the print back to Rae Faye in Burbank." The movie guy said to them.

"Burbank? I say, just where is this Burbank?" Doc asked Carrie, Clover asked the movie guy who gave her directions and we left for Rae Faye's house.

At Rae's house : "Well it is rather late darling you know. But I'm always happy to meet fans after all I can't ignore the little people who made me a star." Rae said to the evil monsters.

"She's crazier then you are." Medusa said to Vampire. "Now who should I make this out to darling?" Rae asked them. "Enough of this! I'll scare that scream out of her." Vampire said as he flew over to Rae.

"Rae. What if I told you that I was a vampire?" Vampire asked her. "Well, no offense darling. But I've worked with the best and you just don't have it. Well for one thing your just to short." Rae said to Vampire.

"I mean a real vampire." Vampire said to her, he was about to bite her neck but Rae brushed him off. "What a pathetic scream." Vampire said to Rae from the floor.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He was just so excited about your performance in 'The Shrike' that he hoped to see it again." Medusa said to Rae. "Oh, really? Why didn't you say so?" Rae asked her.

With Carrie and Clover: We'd just gotten off the bus and the girls ran to Rae's house. "Just a few more blocks guys." Carrie said to us while running.

Back at Rae's: "Sorry the popcorn's a little stale." Rae said to the evil monsters. "Thanks, just the way I like it." Swamp Beast said as he ate the bowl. "All set. I'll get the lights." Rae said to them.

"Wait!" Carrie and Clover called out. "More little fans? Your just in time darlings." Rae said to everyone. "Just in time to stop the show." Clover said to Rae.

"This show must go on Invisible Man." Vampire said to Doc. "We'll see about that Vampire!" Doc said to Vampire, we started fighting the evil monsters. "You be slippery than a snakewomen." Wolf-Mon said to Medusa.

"I am a snake wolf breath. Freeze!" Medusa said to Wolf-Mon, she the froze him. "Fooled ya! Ratsca do!" Wolf-Mon said to Medusa. "Pathetic fools! You can't stop me!" Vampire said to Doc and Mummy.

"If you didn't act so mean Vampire. I wouldn't have to do this!" Carrie said as she tried to hit Vampire. "I dare you try that again." Vampire said to her. Oh, your really starting to bug me!" Carrie said to him.

"Carrie! Don't! It's a trick!" Clover said to Carrie. "No wait! He's got something up his cape!" Doc said to Carrie, she tried to hit Vampire but ended up turning on the projector.

"Oh-no! What have I done?!" Carrie yelled out, Doc and Mummy tried to stop Vampire but he along with Medusa and Swamp Beast grew. "Thank you child." Vampire said to Carrie with a wicked smile.

"Well. There's a special effect I've never seen before." Rae said while looking at Vampire. "Now. You will watch as I destroy your little friends." Vampire said to Carrie and Clover.

"Uh-oh!" I said as I tried to get away but Swamp Beast got me. "Where's that big bad werewolf now? Or are you too shy to gaze at Medusa?" Medusa said to Wolf-Mon then turned him to stone.

"Leave our friends alone you big bat bully!" Clover said to Vampire. "In my movies darlings this is the part where I run screaming for help. Help!" Rae said as the junkyard dog growled at her.

"Well what's his problem?" Rae asked Carrie and Clover. "He's under Vampire's spell. Hey, that gives me an idea." Carrie said to Rae and Clover. "You will obey my every command." Carrie said to the dog.

"Can I keep 'em Vampire? Please? Pretty please?" Swamp Beast asked Vampire as he held my friends and I. "Give them to Medusa. Now carry the projector back to the junkyard. I want to make sure we can get bigger again and again." Vampire said to him.

"Axel, get him!" Carrie ordered the dog now known as Axel. "Stop it you stupid dog. I am your master! Get the girl!" Vampire said to Axel who ran to get Carrie. "No! I'm your master!" Carrie said to Axel.

"Don't you growl at me! Take that!" Medusa said as she turned Axel to stone. "And now, I'll teach you to meddle with a real vampire!" Vampire said to Carrie. "Back off my sister!" Clover said as she got in front of Carrie.

"Hold the cord steady chaps. I shall attempt to reverse the screams affect by reversing the scream itself." Doc said to us. "Noooo!" Vampire said as he, Medusa and Swamp Beast shrank. "Not again!" Medusa said.

"I'm going to destroy you Invisible Man!" Vampire said to Doc. "You've caused enough trouble for night." Carrie said to Vampire. "Ow!" Carrie said as Vampire cut her pinky finger.

"You ruined my favorite film!" Rae said to Vampire as she hit him. "Ow!" Vampire said as he flew outside. "Hey boss! Wait for us!" Swamp Beast said to Vampire as he and Medusa left out the window.

"Medusa's stoney stare will wear off in a few hours. But I'm afraid this film is permanently destroyed, I hope you'll accept my humblest apologies, Ms. Faye. And my compliments on creating the brilliant vampire charade that save us." Doc said.

"Oh, don't thank me honey. I did the make up but it was your friends idea." Rae said to Doc. "Maybe you owe Carrie and Clover an apology too, Doc." Mummy said to him.

"Your exactly right, Mummy. Perhaps I have underestimated your conurbations, Ms. Raven um Carrie and Clover." Doc said to them. "If that means we make a pretty good team we accept um Doc." Carrie said to him.

"Let us help clean up Ms. Faye. It's the least we can do for wreaking your film." Clover said to Rae. "Well I'd rather have new friends then an old film any day."Rae said to us.

"Even if your new friends are monsters?" Carrie asked her. "You call these monsters? Oh darling you should've met some of the directors I worked with. Hello, animal regulations? Rae said into the phone.

"Darlings when that mutt thaws out. I want it in the pound." Rae said to us, we all gave her a thumbs up.

Back at the Raven house: "Everybody ready to reduplicate the formula that made us bigger?" Doc asked us. "Ready with the baking soda Doc." Carrie said to Dr. Davenport.

"I wish I didn't have to strain my neck to see." I said before I fell dropping two of the ingredients in which caused another explosion to happen. "Helga's not going to be please guys." Clover said to us, she and Carried started laughing.

We started to grow again until we were at our normal sizes. "Doc you did it! Yay!" Mummy said to Doc. "But that's theoretically impossible." Doc said. "But it worked same as last time." Mummy said to him.

"No, the same ingredients but different amounts. The only thing that was the same was you. Carrie, Clover, you laughed both times we tried to mix our growth formula." Doc said to them.

"Then it was your laughter that made us get bigger." Wolf-Mon said to the girls. "You mean, we're part of the formula?" Carrie and Clover asked us.

"Apparently an inch-able part.I just need to find the rest of the formula that will make us big permanently." Doc said to them. "You'll be a valuable part of the team girls." Wolf-Mon said to them.

"You know. With us sticking together, Vampire and his guys don't stand a chance of taking over the world." Carrie said to us. "You got that right!" Clover said to her with a smile.

"H-hey not so hard! Y-your bending my bolts." I said to Carrie as she held us and Clover hugged her. _Monsters in our pockets!_


	3. Journey to the center of Carrie!

Mummy pov: It's been a week since we found out that laughter is part of the formula but since then Clover and Carrie have been upset about something.

"Have you guys noticed that the girls look sad?" I asked my friends, we were in the basement waiting for Clover and Carrie to come down. "I have." Wolf-Mon said to me.

"Me too." Big Ed said to us. "As have I." Doc said to us. "I wonder what's wrong." I said to them, before anyone could respond the basement door opened and down came the girls with sad looks.

"Hey guys." They said to us, my friends and I looked at each other in worry. "Are you two alright?" Doc asked the girls. "No." Clover said to us, now we were even more worried about the girls.

"What's the matter?" I asked them gently, suddenly Carrie started to cry so she went back upstairs and shut the door. "Was something I said?" I asked Clover with a sad look.

She shook her head. "Sorry about that. It's just the anniversary of our mother's death is today." Clover said to us. "We very sorry for your lose Mon." Wolf-Mon said to her.

"Thanks. But the thing is that Carrie doesn't remember our mom so she always gets like this." Clover said to us. "Maybe we could cheer her up somehow." Big Ed suggested to us with a shrug.

"That's it! Big Ed your a genius!" Clover said to him. "What'd I do?" Big Ed asked her. "You just gave me an idea on how cheer Carrie up!" Clover said as she went pulled out a box.

"What's that Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked Clover. "This is a box of videos with mom in them. We can use these to help Carrie smile again." Clover explained to us with a smile.

After Clover told us her plan we got to work on getting things set up for Carrie by bringing out some of her mother's favorite things. "I hope this works." I thought as I helped Clover with the videos.

If only we'd known that Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast heard everything we had said and what we were doing.

Third person pov: Vampire and the others had heard what Clover said to her friends out her mother. "So that's why the Raven sisters are so upset." Vampire said to his friends.

"What's the big deal?" Medusa asked him. "Carrie doesn't remember her mother and we make it look like her mother hated her and Clover." Vampire said to her, Swamp Beast was confused.

"What good will that do?" Swamp Beast asked Vampire. "It means that if Carrie is to afraid of her mother then she won't laugh and that means what?" Vampire asked them.

"That means Carrie won't be able to help with the growth formula!" Medusa said since she had caught onto the plan. "Exactly!" Vampire said to her with a smirk.

So Vampire flew up to where Carrie's room was then went inside and found a sleeping Carrie and found the right spell to use on her. "This'll be good!" Vampire thought.

"With this spell Carrie will have nightmares of her mother." Vampire thought as he whispered the spell which took effect immediately. "Now for the show to begin." Vampire thought with a smirk.

When Vampire and the others left Carrie's nightmares started and she began to scream. "That's Carrie!" Clover cried out when she heard her little sister. "Let's go!" Dr. Davenport said to her.

Clover scooped up her friends carefully and gently then ran to her sister's room. "Carrie! What's wrong!?" Clover asked as bursted into the room, but Carrie didn't answer her since she was asleep.

"Carrie?" Clover asked as she went over to her sister, the only response Clover got was a scream. "Is Carrie having a nightmare?" Mummy asked Clover. "I think so." Clover said to him.

"But why?" Big Ed asked hi friends, just then a small golden orb appeared over Carrie's head and showed her nightmares. "Is that your mother Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked Clover with a shocked look.

"That's her. But mom was never like this!" Clover said with a scared look and tone. "I have a feeling that Vampire is behind this." Dr. Davenport said to his friends and they nodded agreement.

"We have to do something!" Clover said to her friends, she looked really upset that Vampire would make false memories of her mother and plant them into Carrie's head. "He's gonna pay!" Clover thought.

"Don't worry Clover. I have an idea." Dr. Davenport said to her, he told everyone his plan so once everyone was ready Dr. Davenport used a spell that got him and the other's into Carrie's memories.

"So what now?" Big Ed asked Doc. "Now we must find the real Carrie." Dr. Davenport said to him. "And I know where she is." Clover said to them, she led her friends deeper into the memories.

Once they reached a door they went inside and found a younger version of Carrie around six years old who went over to them when she saw her sister and friends.

"Sissy? Did mommy hate us?" Carrie asked Clover with tears streaming down. "Of course not. Mom loved us very much." Clover said to Carrie. "Prove it!" Carrie said to Clover.

"Okay. I will." Clover said to Carrie, Clover used her own memories of their mother and showed Carrie just how nice she really was. "Mommy loved us?" Carrie asked Clover who nodded 'yes' to her.

Wolf-Mon pov: As Clover showed Carrie the real memories of their mother I noticed that Clover's memories were being copied and were replacing Carrie's false memories soon it was done.

After that we left Carrie's head and ended up back in her room. "What happened?" Carrie asked us as she woke up. "You had gotten false memories of mom thanks to Vampire." Clover told her.

Once Carrie was fully awake she picked us up and followed Clover to the living room. "Here. You'll want to eat something while we watch home movies." Clover said to Carrie with a soft smile.

"What do you mean by 'home movies'?" Carrie asked Clover, instead of answering Clover started the movies and when it got to the part of the where their mother Rose sang a lullaby Clover sang along with her.

[Play Mom's Lullaby from Dinosaur Train]

[ **Clover and Rose** ]

 _The sun has gone behind the sea_

 _The moon comes up to light the sky_

 _No matter how big you grow to be_

 _I'll always love you_

 _This is why I'll always be your mom_

 _That'll never change for you_

 _Not miles or years_

 _Or new found friends_

 _Will take that away from you_

 _I'll always be your mom_

 _Now it's time to say good night_

 _The stars that glitter small and bright_

 _Will light up all the dreams you keep_

 _So take this with you when you sleep_

 _I'll always be your mom_

 _That'll never change for you_

 _Not miles or years_

 _Or new found friends_

 _Can take that away from you_

 _It's simple and it's true_

 _I'll always be your mom!_

Once Clover and her mother were done singing the girls smiled at each other then noticed that the others and I were normal size. "I think we just found another part of the formula!" Doc said to us.

"What is it?" Big Ed asked him, before Doc could tell us Clover and Carrie cut in. "It's love!" They said to us in harmony. "That's right." Doc said to us, this is good now we have another piece of the formula.

"Now we just need to finish the rest of the formula." Mummy said to us with a smile. "We can do it. Together!" Carrie and Clover said to us with smiles.

Vampire you'll be stopped very soon since all of will be working together to stop you and the other bad monsters!

 **Alright new chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	4. The Monster Hunter!

Dr. Davenport pov: Today my friends and I were taking a break from finding the rest of the formula to just relax and have fun.

"So what should we do toady?" Big Ed asked Carrie and Clover. "I'm not sure. Sis you got any ideas?" Carrie asked Clover, she was looking at a commercial on the t.v. for something.

"Clover? What's up Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked Clover. "Check it out. It's Graham Bradley." Clover said to us. "Who?" Mummy asked Clover as we looked at the human on the screen.

"You mean that guy who thinks he's a monster hunter?" Carrie asked Clover, a monster hunter this could be a problem. "The very one." Clover said to Carrie with an eye-roll.

"Monster hunter!" The others said then ran to hide, I shook my head at them. "Don't worry guys. Graham's very bad at monster hunting and I doubt he'd be able to catch you guys." Carrie said to us.

"Are you s-sure?" Big Ed asked looking at both girls. "Positive. Graham's always getting into trouble while trying to catch anything he believes is a monster and it can be funny when he gets caught." Clover said to us.

"Oh! Remember the time Graham to caught in that net trap of his?" Carrie asked Clover with a smile. "How could I forget?" Clover asked Carrie with a smile as they started to giggle at the memories.

They began telling us stories about what happened to Graham whenever he tried to catch something but always got caught in his own traps soon the girls started laughing so much we changed back to our normal size.

"Wow. It's sounds like you two really know Graham." Mummy said to the girls. "We only know him because he crashed our Halloween party last year." Clover said to Mummy with a smirk.

"How did that happen?" I asked her, Clover told us about how Graham thought one of the ghost decorations was real and tried to capture it but crashed though the door into their house instead.

"He really did all of that?" Wolf-Mon asked the girls. "He sure did. Dad let Graham off easy but told him not to come near the house ever again." Carrie said to us with a smile, just then we shrank again.

So after my friends and I shrank again we all decided to watch a movie if only we had been looking outside we had notice that Graham Bradley had seen us and heard everything Clover and Carrie said to us.

Third person pov: Graham was outside the Raven house and had heard everything the Raven sisters said about him. "I knew the Raven family was hiding something!" Graham said to himself.

"Now I just need a plan to get into the house and get the monsters." Graham thought as he walked back to his house, Graham went to pick out the best disguise and traps to use on the monsters and Raven sisters.

Graham thought that if he captured the four good monsters and used them as proof that monsters are real he'd become famous. "And everyone will believe that I'm the greatest monster hunter." Graham said.

Once Graham had everything he needed he returned to the Raven house. "Now to get inside." Graham thought as he climbed up a tree, Clover was passing by the window near the tree and saw Graham.

"Now what could he be up too?" Clover said to herself, she kept thinking about what Graham could be doing at her house when a light-bulb appeared above her head. "Uh-oh!" Clover thought to herself.

Clover quickly ran back to the living room and told her friends about what was going on. "But Graham's suppose to stay away from the house." Carrie said to Clover. "He didn't listen." Clover said to her.

"W-what're we gonna do?" Big Ed asked his friends. "We need to get Graham to leave before he can capture us." Dr. Davenport said to everyone. "But how?" Mummy asked him, Carrie got an idea.

"We could always scare him away." Carrie suggested to her friends. "That's an awesome idea!" Clover said to her sister then high-fived her. "How can we scare Graham away Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked them.

Clover and Carrie both got the same idea to use the same decorations from their party mixed with special effects to make the house look extra spooky. "You sure this will work?" Mummy asked the girls.

"Of course it will. If there's one we Ravens are know for it's for spooky parties." Clover said to him with a smirk. "And because of this our parties are always the best." Carrie added with a smile.

By the time Graham got on the roof of the Rave household it was night time. "Time to act like Santa Clause." Graham said out loud, he went down the chimney and landed on his head. "Ow!" Graham whispered/shouted.

When Graham got out of the chimney he started walking through the house looking for the monsters and the Raven sisters. "Where could they be?" Graham thought as he looked around the house.

Just then the air in the whole house suddenly felt colder. "Did they forget to pay the heating bill?" Graham asked himself, he found himself in Mr. Raven's study where he writes his books.

"It's no wonder the Raven family is known for being creepy." Graham said out loud, as he stepped foreword Graham triggered a trap that scared him so Graham ran and set off more traps that made him scream even more.

"What's happening?!" Graham cried out is fear, he kept running while setting off traps and then he heard singing. "Who's voice is that?" Graham thought as he looked around for the source of the voice's.

[Play Into The Sea full version from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Clover and Carrie** ]

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dreams your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Oooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Ooooooooh oooooh ooooh_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Ooohah stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!_

Graham couldn't tell where the voices were coming from and once the singing stopped the four good monsters were normal sized came out and scared Graham. "Ahhhhh! I'm outta here!" Graham screamed as he ran.

Big Ed pov: All of us laughed as we saw Graham run away from the house. "That was awesome!" Carrie and Clover said as the high-fived each other. "Indeed it was." Doc said to them with a chuckle.

I looked at the girls and asked them about the song they sang. "It was just an enchantment song we heard our mom sing once." Clover said to me. "That song made us grow." I said to them.

"Looks like we found another piece of the formula." Doc said to us. "Which is what?" Mummy asked him. "It was the braveness that Carrie and Clover showed while singing." Doc said to us, we all smiled.

"Know any other songs that could help us?" Wolf-Mon asked the girls. "There is one more we know." Carrie said to him. [Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Carrie and Clover** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share,_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

"That was beautiful!" I said to the girls with a smile, my friends also agreed with me. "Thanks you guys." Clover and Carrie said as they hugged us. "Looks like we have another piece of the puzzle." I thought.

That night everyone was fast asleep except me for some reason I couldn't sleep. "Maybe it has something to do with the songs the girls sang." I thought as I sat up and looked at my friends.

"I know for a fact that we've all heard both of those songs before." I thought, as I thought about it I realized that my friends and I have met Carrie and Clover before once when they ended up in Monster Mountain.

"How is that we didn't remember them?!" I whispered/yelled out, that woke up my friends. "Big Ed? What's the matter Mon?" Wolf-Mon asked me, so I told my friends about what I had discovered.

"If that's true then we must protect the girls from Vampire and the others." Doc said to us, we nodded in agreement then fell back asleep. "Don't worry girls. We'll protect you." I thought with a smile.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! I don't own the songs used for this chapter so, please review and no** flames!


	5. The Dreamstones!

Clover pov: Tonight my friends and I tried to use parts of the formula we gathered to help get them back to normal when 'Boom!'.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as I coughed from the smoke. "I'm good." Carrie said to me. "We're fine." Mummy said to me, I helped him and the others up. "It didn't work." Big Ed said to us.

"Don't worry Big Ed. We just need to find the last part of the formula and we'll be our normal sizes again." Doc said to Big Ed, I smiled at Dr. Davenport he really knows how to calm down his friends.

"Just like how I can calm Carrie down during a thunder storm." I thought with a smile, once the basement was clean the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said as I went upstairs to the door.

I opened it but didn't see anyone til I looked down and I saw a box. "What have we here?" I said out loud, I saw the note and the package was from Dad. "Carrie! Dad sent us something!" I shouted.

I ran down the basement steps and jumped the last three. "Clover? What is it?" Carrie asked me. "Dad sent us something!" I said with a smile. "What did Edger send you?" Wolf-Mon asked me.

I opened the package and pulled out two stones one was dark purple and the other was dark blue. "Stones?" Carrie asked while looking at the dark purple stone, my eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"These are dreamstones!" I said to my friends. "Dreamstones?" Everyone asked me. "Yep. Dreamstones act as protectors for a person's dreams." I said to my friends as I held the dark blue stone.

"So it makes sure that you don't have nightmares?" Big Ed asked me. "In way yes. I've red about dreamstones but I never thought I'd get to see one." I said as Carrie and I looked at the stones.

"Something like that sounds amazing." Doc said to me, I told my friends more about the dreamstones and the powers they're suppose to have it's just too bad that I didn't see my stone glowing.

Third person pov: That night everyone was fast asleep well maybe not everyone in Clover's room she was tossing and turning trying to remember something and while this was happening her dreamstone was glowing.

 _Clover dream pov: I opened my eyes and saw that wasn't in my room. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around, I walked down a hallway and heard a baby crying. "Looks like Carrie's awake." Big Ed said._

 _"What's Big Ed doing in my dream?" I thought as I looked at him, just then a ten year old version of me came in. "Don't worry. I've got her." My ten year old self said to Big Ed, she fed Carrie the bottle she had._

 _"Is Carrie alright?" Doc asked Big Ed and I. "Yeah, she just woke up from her nap." I said to him, this is getting weird how do my friends know Carrie and I at this age when didn't meet until they came to L.A.?_

 _"You really know how to calm Carrie down." Mummy said to me, I smiled at him. "As her big sister I have to be there for her." I said to Mummy, I looked around saw that Carrie and my younger-self were in Monster Mountain._

 _The dream shifted and I saw Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast. "Who're they?" I asked my friends while holding Carrie. "Those are the new monsters that being put in jail." Wolf-Mon said to me._

 _He told me all about what they did and the crimes they committed. "That's terrible." I said to him, later that night Vampire somehow got out of his cell and tried to hurt me and Carrie but I protected her._

 _"We can't let something like this happen again." Mummy said as Big Ed put Vampire back in his cell. "Your right Mummy. Clover. You and Carrie must be sent home." Doc said to me, I frowned at him._

 _"Will we ever see you again?" I asked as tears started flowing. "Perhaps one day." Doc said to me, he then used a spell to erase my memories of him, the others and Monster Mountain. "Bye." I said before we left._

 _The dream shifted again but this time Carrie and I were home in my bedroom. "What was I doing just now?" I asked myself as I looked at Carrie, she looked at me with a smile. "Oh well." I said to her._

 _I stood up and took Carrie to her room where I set up toys for her to play with. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" I asked Carrie, she looked at me as if to ask 'Who?' I shook my head with a smile._

 _"Never mind." I said to her, I started to play with Carrie until Helga came and told me that it was time for supper. "I hope to see them again." I whispered as I left the room. End dream pov._

Clover sat up with a gasp and looked around her room. "Was that a dream or a memory?" Clover asked herself, she got out of bed and went to Carrie's bedroom. "Carrie wake up." Clover said to Carrie.

"Clover? What's wrong?" Carrie asked Clover. "I just had a dream about us being in Monster Mountain with our friends." Clover said to Carrie, that got her to fully wake up. "What happened?" Carrie asked her.

Clover spent the next few minutes telling Carrie about the dream she had that it felt real. "What if it was a memory?" Carrie asked Clover. "It must have been a memory." Clover said to Carrie as she paced around.

"But how did we end up in Monster Mountain and how come your memory wasn't fully erased?" Carrie asked Clover. "I don't know but were going to find out." Clover said to Carrie with a smirk.

The rest of the night the Raven sisters spent their time trying to remember how they ended up in Monster Mountain when Clover's dreamstone started glowing. "Clover look!" Carrie said to Clover.

Carrie pov: Clover and I saw that her dreamstone started to glow then mine started to glow along with her's. "What's happening?" I asked Clover. "I don't know." Clover said to me as she held my hand.

Just as the glowing reached it's peak a golden orb appeared in front of us. "What is this?" I asked Clover while looking at the golden orb. "I-I don't know." Clover said looking at the golden orb.

Soon a memory started to play from the golden orb. _"Okay Carrie. This is it." Clover said to my baby-self, I just looked at her with a smile. "Soon we'll be able to meet real monsters." Clover said to me._

 _Clover held a book and started to say a spell at the same time Dr. Davenport was saying a spell. "It's working!" Clover said with a smile, she picked me up as a portal opened up and stepped inside then it closed._

 _When the portal opened again we stepped out of it and looked around. "Try to be quiet Carrie. We don't know if the monsters are nice or mean." Clover said to me as she walked around while holding me._

 _Clover kept walking around the hallways when all of a sudden we heard Doc's voice. "What are you doing here?!" Doc asked Clover and I, she turned around and smiled seeing our friends looking at us._

 _"Hi! I'm Clover and this is my baby sister Carrie." Clover said to our friends with a smile. "Um..." Doc said, I guess he and the others expected a different reaction from us. "How'd you get here?" Mummy asked Clover._

 _Clover then explained that she had used a spell to send us here. "I said the same spell. Both spells must have reacted to each other and brought you and your sister here." Doc said to Clover._

 _Big Ed came and picked up Clover then brought her and I to a room where we'd be comfortable in and we started talking. "For now you two will remain here until I can find a way to send you home." Doc said to us._

Once the memory was over the golden orb vanished and the dreamstones stopped glowing. "So that's how we met for the first time." I said to Clover. "Do they remember this day?" Clover asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe they do maybe they don't." I said to her. "If they don't then it's fine." Clover said to me, I knew it wasn't fine since I saw the sad look in Clover's eyes. "Can you sing to me?" I asked her.

"Sure." Clover said to me, she shut her bedroom door and turned on some soft but sad music then started to sing to me. [Play Wings from Winx Club]

[ **Clover** ]

 _Turned around, upside down_

 _Two suns in the east_

 _Nothin' is like it was before_

 _Flying is like runnin' with the sky beneath your feet_

 _When I went to ride the wind (ride the wind!)_

 _It slipped away so fast_

 _I tumbled hard, went into a fall_

 _Now I need to know why I've got wings at all_

 _I need to know why I've got wings-at all_

 _Oooh!_

When Clover was done singing she opened her eyes and started crying. "It'll be okay. I'm sure our friends will remember." I said to Clover. "I hope so." Clover said to me, we hugged for a bit but then let go.

"Night Clover." I said to my sister. "Night Carrie." Clover said to me, as I walked back to my room I stopped at Dad's room and went in then looked at my friends. "I hope you remember for Clover." I whispered to them.

I left the room and went back to mine without know that our friends had heard and seen everything that happened in Clover's room and that they did remember us from before they came here to L.A.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! I don't own the song I used for this chapter. So, please review and no flames!**


	6. Bigbrain!

Wolf-Mon pov: It's been three days since Clover and Carrie got their memories of being in Monster Mountain back.

My friends and I are worried about the girls and Doc is really worried about Clover since they made a promise to marry when Clover was old enough. "I hope Doc will keep his word." I thought.

"I think we should tell the girls that we do remember how they got to Monster Mountain." Mummy said to us, we all stopped what we were doing. "I think so too." Big Ed said to us.

"We will tell them but only when the time is right." Doc said to us, just then the girls came down. "Morning." They said to us with a yawn. "Good morning." We said to them with smiles.

"Ready to help us find the last part of the formula?" I asked the girls. "We're ready!" They said to me, so we spent half the morning trying to figure out the last part of the formula when something happened.

'Boom!' something that looked like lighting came through the window and hit Big Ed. "Everyone alright?" Carrie asked us. "I'm good sis." Clover said to her. "We're okay Mon." I said to her as I stood up.

"What was that?" Mummy asked with a scared voice. "I'm not sure. Whatever that thing was it's gone now." Doc said to us, I looked over at Big Ed and brought him out of the trance he was in.

"What's wrong Big Ed?" Clover asked him with worry, Big Ed looked at Clover and Doc then smiled. "I think I know the last part of the formula." Big Ed said to us, this was shocking and no pun intended.

"You think you know the last part of the formula?" Carrie asked Big Ed with a skeptical voice. "That's right. The last part can only come from the love between Clover and Doc." Big Ed said proudly.

"What?!" We all screamed, all of us looked at Clover and Dr. Davenport, both were heavily blushing. "W-what do you mean the love between Clover and I?" Doc asked Big Ed with a blush.

"Don't you remember the promise you made to Clover?" Big Ed asked Doc, Clover looked at them. "What promise?" Clover asked them. "I-it's nothing!" Doc shouted with a blush on his face.

Third person pov: After Dr. Davenport calmed down and told Clover to ignore what Big Ed said the girls went upstairs to have lunch and promised to bring some food to their friends.

"What promise do you think Big Ed was talking about?" Carrie asked Clover while eating. "I'm not sure. But I think we're about to find out." Clover said as she made lunch for the monsters.

In the basement: "I can't believe you almost told Clover about the promise!" Dr. Davenport said as he paced around. "She needs to know you lover her." Big Ed said to Doc with stern look.

"He's right. But anyways why do you think the last part of the formula is the love between Doc and Clover?" Mummy asked Big Ed. "It's because of how protective Doc is when it comes to Clover." Big Ed said.

When the girls came back the good monsters started to eat their lunch while Big Ed ate his food he kept doing equations which caused everyone to stare at him. "What?" Big Ed asked everyone.

"How do you know those equations?" Clover asked Big Ed, he looked at her funny. "I just know them." Big Ed said with a shrug. "But how?" Carrie and Doc asked him with stunned looks.

It was then everyone realized that whatever that thing was it hit Big Ed and made him super smart. "That's why he said what he said." Wolf-Mon said to the others. "What do we do?" Carrie asked.

A few hours later the gang found a spell that will change Big Ed back to normal and used the spell on him. "Oh. What happened?" Big Ed asked as he shook his head. "Nothing." Clover said to him.

After Big Ed was back to normal it was time for everyone to head upstairs for the night when Mummy nudged Dr. Davenport. "Now's your chance." Mummy whispered to Doc. "Fine." Doc said to him.

"Clover, can you come here?" Dr. Davenport asked Clover. "What's up Doc?" Clover asked with a smile, Carrie snickered at the joke. "I need to tell you something." Dr. Davenport said to her.

"What is it?" Clover asked him with worry. "Clover, I love you! I always have and this is to show how much I love you." Dr. Davenport said, he got a guitar and started to play then sing.

[Play I love you too much from the Book of Life]

[ **Dr. Davenport** ]

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know_

 _it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _Heaven know's your name I've been praying_

 _To have you come to my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I loooooooooove you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love but it's mine 'cause I love you too much_

 _There's love above love but it's yours 'cause I love you too much_

 _There's love above love but it's ours 'cause I love you too much_

 _As much!_

Big Ed pov: All of us were happy to see that Dr. Davenport finally told Clover that he loves her. "Clover? Are you alright?" Doc asked Clover. "I-I love you too." Clover said with a smile.

"Y-you do? Since when?" Doc asked Clover. "I have ever since we met and made that promise." Clover said to Doc, that surprised us. "You remember?" I asked Clover with a shocked look.

"Of course I do. I got more of my memories back last night." Clover said to me, we smiled and told the girls that we did remember meeting them when they were inside Monster Mountain.

"I'm glad you all remember." Carrie said to us, but Doc and Clover weren't listening. "So what now?" Doc asked Clover. "We make it official." Clover said with a soft smile. "How?" Doc asked her.

"Like this." Clover said to him, she gently picked Dr. Davenport up and kissed him and when that happened all the ingredients mixed together and started to glow. "What's happening?" I asked.

The finished formula hit my friends and I causing us to grow to our normal sizes for good. "W-we did it! We're back to normal!" Mummy said in happiness. "Alright!" Carrie and Clover cheered.

"Looks like you were right Big Ed." Doc said to me, I was confused until he told me that I had been the one to discover the last part of the formula. "Now we need to recapture Vampire and the others." Doc said.

We all looked at each other with determined looks. "We will recapture them and restore Monster Mountain." Clover said to us. "We can do this! Whatever happens we'll be there for you." Carrie said to us.

We smiled at each other and started making plans to find Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast so we recapture them and restore our home. "We'll stop the bad monsters once and for all!" I thought.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! Now this was the last episode for the show so I'll start to make my own chapters. I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. Cousin Trouble!

Clover pov: I can't believe this today of all days they just had to pick today to show up to visit us. "This won't be good!" I thought with worry.

"Clover! I put all the breakable stuff away." Carrie said to me, we were in the kitchen where I setting up the food. "Good. We don't need any broken stuff this time!" I said to her.

Carrie and I are getting ready for our cousins who are visiting us today and let's just say that last time they came it wasn't a good day. "What's going on?" Big Ed asked us as he came into the room.

"Oh! Did we wake you guys?" Carrie asked our friends. "We were already up. But what's going on?" Mummy asked me. "We're getting the house ready for our cousins." I said to them with a frown.

"Your cousins are coming? What's wrong with that?" Wolf-Mon asked us. "Our cousins are basically our twins. But Eris is the opposite of Clover and Venus is goth but nice." Carrie said to them.

"They sound nice I think?" Doc said unsure of what to say, before I could say anything the phone rang. "Hello? Hey, uh-huh, sure, alright bye." I said before I hung up, I turned to Carrie.

What's up?" Carrie asked me, I took a moment to gather myself. "Eris and Venus will be here any second!" I said to her, we started running around the house to get things ready for them.

Just as I put the food on the living room table the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Carrie called to me. "Eris! Venus! Welcome!" Carrie said in a cheerful voice. "Hi, Carrie!" A soft voice said to her.

"What's up kiddo?" A velvet smooth voice asked Carrie, they came into the room and Carrie stood by me we looked at our cousins but to anyone who saw it looked like we were looking in a mirror.

Eris looked like me except her hair was in pigtails and her outfit was like mine but the tank top was black and her overalls were dark blue. "What's up Clover?" Eris asked me with a smirk.

Venus looked like Carrie only her hair was in a normal ponytail her outfit was like Carrie's but all black both she and Eris have black hair and stormy grey eyes. "We're happy to see you!" Venus said with a smile.

Third person pov: While Clover and Carrie talked with their cousins the good monsters just stared at them in awe. "It's like looking in a mirror." Dr. Davenport said as he looked at Clover and Eris.

Dr. Davenport and the others left to head down to the basement so they could up with a plan to recapture Vampire and his evil monsters also so they wouldn't be seen by the Rosewood sisters.

"So? How have you two been?" Clover asked Eris and Venus. "We've been okay. What about you two? Made any new friends?" Venus innocently asked her cousins. "Well-" Carrie started.

"Please, Venus. Who'd want to be friends with these two losers?" Eris asked Venus, she then laughed at her own question. "Eris. Please don't be mean to Clover and Carrie." Venus begged.

"Fine." Eris grumbled, the four girls continued to eat in silence but that silence was broken by Venus. "Can we watch a movie after we eat?" Venus asked Clover. "Sure. What movie?" Clover asked her.

"I vote for a horror movie!" Eris said with a wicked grin, she knew that Venus didn't like horror movies. "N-no." Venus whimpered. "That's a no-go. How's 'bout you pick Venus?" Carrie said to her.

"If she picks the movie then I'm going for a walk." Eris said with anger lacing her voice. "Fine. Just be back soon." Clover said to Eris, so Eris went to the door and slammed it on her way out.

While Eris was walking she never noticed the evil monster that was behind her until. "I've got you now Clover!" Vampire said to Eris. "Hey! Let me go you creep!" Eris said to Vampire as he flew away.

Once Vampire made it to the junkyard he set Eris down. "Now capture your little sister and lure Invisible man and the other good monsters to their doom." Vampire said as he paced around.

"You leave Venus alone! And what do mean by the invisible man and good monsters?" Eris asked Vampire, he turned around and saw that he hadn't kidnap Clover but a girl that looks like her.

"Who are you?" Vampire demanded, he was now in a bad mood for not capturing Clover. "I'm Eris Rosewood. Clover's twin cousin." Eris said to Vampire, he was about to say something when he got an idea.

"Yes! This is perfect! This is brilliant!" Vampire cackled with glee, this cause Medusa and Swamp Beast to go over to him. "What's with Vampire?" Medusa asked Eris. "He's lost his mind." Eris bluntly said to her.

Medusa and Swamp Beast looked at Eris before Vampire came over and told them of his plan to us Eris to lure the good monsters and the Raven sisters to their doom. "I can't let this happen." Eris thought.

While Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast were talking Eris pulled out her cell and texted Clover about what was going on then put it away. "Don't tell me your about to sing 'Be Prepared'." Eris said.

The bad monsters didn't get the Disney reference but whatever. "Your gonna be a good little mortal and help us capture our enemies." Vampire said to Eris with a fake smile. "No." Eris said to him.

"You will help us or so help me, I'll-" Vampire started but was cut off. "Get away from my sister!" Venus yelled at Vampire, she was with the good monsters and her cousins. "What the!" Swamp Beast said.

While the good monsters fought the bad monsters Clover untied Eris and they went back to their younger sisters. "Are you okay, Eris?" Venus asked Eris. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Eris said to Venus.

The fight was over but the bad monsters got away. "Drat! They got away." Dr. Davenport said with a sigh. "I'm sure we'll find them again." Mummy said to him. "I hope so Mon." Wolf-Mon said to them.

Carrie pov: Once we were all back at the house Eris and Venus turned to Clover and I. "Talk now!" Eris demanded as she held Venus close to her. "Don't worry we'll tell you everything." Big Ed said to Eris.

We all took turns explaining to Eris and Venus about how Clover and I met our friends along with who the bad monsters were and why they tried to kidnap Clover and I. "So? You two alright?" I asked them.

Eris and Venus had deadpan looks on their faces before they looked at each other. "That. Is. Awesome!" They said to us with smiles. "What?!" My friends and I asked shock, they accepted this quickly.

"Pfft. What'd you think?" Eris started to say. "That we'd think you were nuts?" Venus finished, we looked at them before we snapped out of our trance. "So, you two aren't scared of us?" Doc asked them.

"Of course not!" Eris and Venus said in sync, soon after Eris and Venus got to know our friends they decided to sing a song. "How 'bout we sing our favorite song?" Eris asked Venus, she agreed and started the music.

[Play Hex Girl from Scooby Doo]

[ **Eris and Venus** ]

 _I'm gonna cast a spell on you._

 _You're gonna what I want you to._

 _Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

 _Say a few words and you lose control_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put spell on you_

 _Put a spell on you!_

 _You'll feel the fog_

 _As I cloud your mind._

 _You'll get dizzy_

 _when I make the sign_

 _You'll wake up in the dead of night_

 _Missing me when I'm out of sight_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put spell on you_

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _Put a spell on you_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _With little cobweb potion_

 _You'll fall into dark devotion_

 _If you ever lose affection_

 _I can change your whole direction_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

"Wow!" I said as Eris and Venus stopped singing, their voices are amazing. "Thanks." Venus said to me. "We have to go now, Venus." Eris said while looking at the clock. "Aw. Already?" Venus asked her with a pout.

"Yes. It was cool to hang out with you." Eris said to Clover and I with a smile. "It was cool to hang out you too even though you got kidnapped." Clover said to Eris, they laughed about it though.

"Thanks for a fun time." Venus said to me with a smile. "You're welcome." I said to her, we hugged and they promised not to tell anyone about our friends. "Bye!" We said to each other.

"Your cousins were really nice." Big Ed said to Clover and I. "Yeah they are." I said to him, after that we all went to bed hopefully we'll be able to catch the bad monsters soon. "I know we will!" I thought.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! I would like to thank VinnieStokerLover for suggesting I use Eris and Venus as twin cousins for Clover and Carrie.**

 **I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	8. Final Showdown!

Doctor Davenport pov: Tonight will be the night my friends and I capture Vampire and his evil monsters once and for all.

"Alright now. Does everybody remember the plan?" I asked my friends, they nodded and we got everything we needed. "I hope this plan will work." Clover said to me, I knew she was worried.

"Don't worry Clover, Doc knows what he's doing." Mummy said to her, I know that Clover is worried about the plan failing. "But we will not lose." I thought as I helped Carrie with the potion.

"Everything's all ready!" Carrie said to us with a smile. "Are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Big Ed asked Carrie and Clover. "We're sure!" Carrie and Clover said in harmony, I bet they love speaking like that.

Let's go Mon." Wolf-Mon said to us, we then left the Raven Manor and headed for the junkyard. "Remember, we have the element of surprise." I said to my friends, we quietly went into the junkyard.

"We need that formula to get bigger!" Vampire said to Medusa and Swamp Beast. "We know but it's not like they'll just come here and give it to us!" Medusa said to Vampire, she was wrong about that.

I gave the single to the others and we all quietly spread out so we could surround the bad monsters. "We should just take it from them." Swamp Beast said to Vampire and Medusa. "We can't." Medusa said to him.

Clover gave us the single this time and we jumped out of our hiding places. "Invisible Man?!" Vampire shouted in surprise. "This is the end of the line you three!" Carrie said to them. "Give up or fight!" Clover said.

"We'd rather fight!" Swamp Beast said to the Raven sisters, so we started to fight the three evil monsters and thanks to Carrie and Clover we won the fight. "Now to head back to Transylvania." I said to everyone.

Third person pov: The good monsters and the Raven sisters used a spell to get back to Transylvania. "It's good to be back." Mummy said to his friends. "Let's unshrink Monster Mountain." Big Ed said to them.

The gang got to the top of where Monster Mountain used to be. "Ready with the spell Clover?" Dr. Davenport asked Clover. "Ready when you are." Clover said to him, he the placed Monster Mountain down and said the spell.

Dr. Davenport and Clover said the spell causing Monster Mountain to grow back to normal size. "We did it!" Monster Mountain is back normal and the evil monsters have been caught!" Wolf-Mon cheered with a howl.

As the good monsters went to make sure all of the other evil monsters were still in their cells the Raven sisters talked. "Does this mean we have to say goodbye to them?" Carrie asked Clover with a frown.

"I don't know. But if we have to then it's for the best." Clover said to Carrie. "But what about the promise that Doc made to you?" Carrie asked Clover. "I'm not sure it would work out between us." Clover said to her.

"Everyone is present and accounted for." Dr. Davenport said as he and the others re-entered the room. "That's good. Come on Carrie, let's head home." Clover said while taking hold of Carrie's left hand.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Mummy asked the girls. "Yes. We are." Carrie said to him. "But why?" Big Ed asks with sadness lacing his voice. "Because it's time to say goodbye." Clover said while looking at Dr. Davenport.

"What do you mean Mon?" Wlof-Mon asked Clover. "All the bad monsters are back here, Monster Mountain has been restored and you four are back to normal. You don't need us anymore." Clover said to him.

Clover and Carrie then tried to leave but they were stopped. "I don't think so." Dr. Davenport said as he grabbed Clover's arm. "Hey! Let go!" Clover said to Doc, he ignored her protests and dragged her out of the room.

"Should I be worried?" Carrie asked as she watched Clover being dragged away. "I don't think so Carrie. Knowing Doc, he'll want to talk with Clover." Mummy said to Carrie with a smile. "I guess so." Carrie said to him.

Once in another room Dr. Davenport pulled Clover close to him. "Why do you wish to leave?" Dr. Davenport asked Clover. "Like I said, you don't need us anymore." Clover said to him. "That's not true." Doc said to her.

"Yes it is t-" Clover started but was cut off, Dr. Davenport started to kiss Clover then stopped. "We do need you and Carrie. I need you Clover." Dr. Davenport said to Clover. "The promise?" Clover asked him.

"Yes. I intend to keep my promise to you." Dr. Davenport said to Clover. "I'm so glad that your gonna keep it." Clover said with a sob, she started crying tears of happiness as she kissed Dr. Davenport again.

After Clover calmed down she and Dr. Davenport went back to the others. "Everything okay?" Carrie asked Clover. "Everything is just fine." Clover said to Carrie with a smile. "Good! Can we stay please?" Carrie asked.

"We can stay." Clover said to Carrie, she, Mummy, Wolf-Mon and Big Ed cheered. "Let's get this party started!" Wolf-Mon said to his friends, everyone started to have fun and dance the night away until midnight.

Big Ed pov: Today was the best day of our lives since we finally captured the evil monsters, restored Monster Mountain, we're back to normal and now Doc and Clover can keep their promise to each other.

"But that can wait for now." I thought with a smile, all of us watched as Carried tried to stay awake but she couldn't so Clover started to sing a lullaby to Carrie. [Play River Lullaby by Amy Grant]

[ **Clover** ]

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember_

 _My lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river_

 _That flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling_

 _So peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still, love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream._

"Good night Carrie." Clover said after she stopped singing, I then took Carrie to her's and Clover's old room. "I'm glad we kept this room for the girls." I thought with a big smile. "Good night Carrie." I whispered to her.

"Good night Big Ed. Love you." Carrie said to me in her sleep, I had a big smile on my face as I left Carrie's room then went to mine I knew that everyone is in their rooms now and fast asleep in their beds.

Tomorrow will sure be busy since we'll be getting ready for the wedding and we'll have to tell Edger along with Helga about us and that Clover and Doc will be getting married. "I know it'll be alright." I whispered.

 **Alright! Only one more chapter to go! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	9. New Friends and Weddings!

Clover pov: Today is the Carrie and I will tell Dad and Helga about our friends along with Doc and I getting married.

"I wonder what they'll say." I thought as I got changed, after that I went to get Carrie up. "Carrie, time to get up."I whispered to her. "I'm up." Carrie replied to me, she got dressed then we went to eat.

When Carrie and I get to the kitchen we started to make breakfast. "Good thing you remember the guy's favorite breakfast." Carrie said to me. "Totally. I just hope we won't have to worry about anything today." I said.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smells of food being made and that alone got our friends attention. "Good morning girls." Mummy said as he walked into the room. "Morning guys." We replied to him.

"Are you both ready to tell Edgar and Helga about us?" Wolf-Mon asked us, Carrie and I looked at each other then at him. "We'll tell them after breakfast." I told him, while we were eating a girl appeared in the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The girl asked us, I looked at the girl's appearance she had long purple hair that was in a ponytail, light pink eyes tan skin and was wearing the same outfit as Sonata Dusk from My little pony.

"Um...who're you?" Carrie asked the girl. "My name is Yokna and I'm a Yuki Onna." Yokna told us. "Nice to meet you but what're you doing here?" I asked her. "Just popped in to see my friends." Yokna answered.

"Yokna!" The guys greeted. "So, what's up with the humans?" Yokna asked while looking at us. "This is Carrie and Clover Raven." Big Ed said as he introduced us. "Clover? The girl Doc's gonna marry?" Yokna asked.

"Yes. Clover is the love of my life." Doc told her, I was blushing like crazy. "S-shouldn't we get Dad and Helga now?" I asked my friends. "Yeah! Let's get Dad and Helga so we tell them about you four." Carrie cheered.

Third person pov: As the girls and good monsters got ready to bring Edgar and Helga to Monster Mountain the bad monsters were in their cells think of one final attack. "We must do something!" Vampire said.

"Like what?" Medusa asked him, just then a girl appeared before the bad monsters. "Maybe I can help." The girl said to them, the girl had long curly blond hair that was in a ponytail along with pink eyes.

The girl was wearing the same outfit as Adagio Dazzle from my little pony she also had light tan skin. "Who're you?" Swamp Beast asked the girl. "My name is Styx and I'm a siren." Styx answered him.

"How can you help us?" Vampire demanded, Styx chuckled evilly then freed the bad monsters. "I can hypnotize the good Doctor and his friends to do our biding." Styx explained to them, Medusa smirked.

"Once under your control we can order them to destroy Clover and Carrie then use them to help take over the world!" Vampire concluded. "Exactly." Styx replied with an evil smirk. "Let's do it!" Medusa said.

Back with the girls and their friends, Clover said another spell to open two portals that led Edgar and Helga to the room where everyone was waiting. "Clover? Carrie? What's going on?" Edgar asked his daughters.

"Daddy!" Clover and Carrie said in happiness, the hugged but let go when Edgar and Helga caught sight of the good monsters. "What in the world is going on?!" Helga asked in fear. "They won't hurt you." Carrie said.

"Good day Edgar, Helga. Please allow us to explain what's going on." Dr. Davenport said to them, once they were seated in the living room the girls started to tell their father and maid how they met their friends.

Then the good monsters told them about how they met the girls again. "That's it." Carrie announced. "So, what do you think?" Clover asked them, Edgar and Helga took a minute to process everything they were told.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm happy you two made friends." Helga said with a smile. "I'm also proud you two helped your friends. Clover, Henry you have my blessing." Edgar said to the couple with a smile.

"Thanks daddy." Clover said with a smile, soon they were getting things set up for the wedding while the bad monster put their plan into action Styx started to sing a song to hypnotize the good monsters.

[ **Styx** ]

 _Would you come with me_

 _Will swim the deep blue sea_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"I command you to destroy the Raven family!" Vampire ordered the good monsters. "Yes master." The good monsters said, they charged at the Raven family and a fight broke out between them all but Yokna had an idea.

"I have an idea!" Yokna said to Carrie and Clover, the girls combined their magic and manged to free their friends then freeze the bad monsters. "Is everyone alright?" Dr. Davenport asked the others.

"We're good." Everyone replied to him, after sealing the bad monsters away for good including Styx the weeding perpetration was back on. "I'm so excited since I have new idea for a story!" Edgar exclaimed.

Carrie pov: After everything was set up I dragged Clover back to our room so she could get ready. "You nervous?" I asked Clover. "A little." Clover admitted. "I know something that will help." I said to her.

I turned on some music and Clover started to sing a familiar song while Helga, Yokna and I helped her get ready. [Play Tomorrow is my wedding day from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Clover** ]

 _Get the stain for your gown_

 _Raise the hem and take it down_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding day_

 _(Tomorrow is my wedding day)_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is comin' through_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Let the church the bells ring_

 _I've my got my guy, he's got the ring_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is comin' through_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is comin' though_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding!_

Once Clover was in her dress we went to where the wedding would take place. "Carrie, I have a special song I want you to sing." Clover said to me, she whispered the name of it. "Alright, I'll do it." I said to her.

The wedding march started to play and after I reached the end of the aisle it was time for Clover to come down the aisle so I started to sing. [Play Happy Ever After from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Carrie** ]

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a "Happy ever after"_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To those long years together_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life time of forever_

 _Two little words softly spoken_

 _Start your life anew_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _Till you have to say "I do"_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a "Happy ever after!"_

Once Clover and Doc we're standing by each other they exchanged vows. "You my now kiss the bride!" Dad said in happiness, Clover and Doc kissed and everyone cheered for them. "I'm so happy for her!" I said.

At the reception all of us were having a good time dancing or talking Clover and Dad did the father daughter dance and I danced with Doc or should I say my brother in law. "I'll stick with Doc." I thought.

I'm still surprised that every adventure Clover and I had ended up with being right back to where we belong and with my sister getting her happy ever after just like I knew she would and with the man for her.

 **Yay! The last chapter is complete. I don't own the songs used in this chapter and the first one is from Mako Mermaids it's an enchantment song. Please review and no flames!**

 **And thank you VinneStokerLover for suggesting I use Yokna and** Styx.


End file.
